Forrest Blackwell
Forrest Blackwell is the main antagonist of the video game LEGO City Undercover and a minor antagonist in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. Lego City Undercover: Final Boss + Ending (Moon Level - Wii U Gameplay) Background Blackwell's desire to build an apartment block with a shopping mall in Bluebell National Park went unfulfilled after the public denied authorization to build it following the discovery of a rare squirrel in the area. This drove Blackwell mad, and he resolved to try to build a space colony on the moon. Notes * Like Frank Honey, Forrest Blackwell pronounces "computer" as "compuper". * He has a British accent. * According to LEGO City Undercover, he owns the 10211 Grand Emporium * He does not love nature, because he tries to destroy the Bluebell Woods in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. * He possibly hinted a sequel given that he said he will have his revenge. * As Chase was fighting Rex Fury, Blackwell stated once he rebuild his empire that he will destroy LEGO City. Before he said that, he made his rocket in the city so that as it was about to take off would fry everything and everyone (thus making this a hint). Unfortunately, for him however, that was thwarted by Chase McCain. *Through out the game there were hints that pointed out his true colours **As Chase was driving him to the theater Blackwell suggested that Chase had to do some reckless driving to avoid the paparazzi. Also Blackwell said he was going on a long trip in a deep tone. **Between the first conservation with Chase and him after Chase said "or go mad" Blackwell said 'mad' in a very mysterious dark tone. **After Chase takes him to the police station when Blackwell said he was sure to meet Chase again he had a evil smile on his face as creepy music was playing in the background before he walked away laughing happily while holding Dunby around his shoulder. **After Chase gave the crane to Eddie JoJo and went to the observatory, he ask the thug if the telescope was for Rex but the thug replied that it was for the 'old man'. **When Rex Fury was talking to his 'boss', the 'boss' was laughing evilly but if you look close enough you can see Rex's 'boss's' mustache that looks allot like Blackwell's. Also Rex's boss was wearing the same suit as Blackwell. *Given that his insignia is a large letter "B", he is evil, and he went into space, he may have a relation to the Blacktron theme. **His last name "Blackwell", also sounds similar to "Blacktron". *He is guarded by the Sentinels, a group of suited goons who do Blackwell's work for him. *He has an angry side, probably due to the fact about his past with the squirrel, so he just acts kind for the public. *Forrest Blackwell's tuxedo resembles Indiana Jones's tuxedo from Indiana Jones & the Temple of Doom. Gallery Forrest Blackwell 2.png|Blackwell before he was hit by a cow in his escape pod forrest.JPG|Forrest Blackwell on a billboard Forrest Blackwell.jpg|Forest Blackwell (close up) Forrest Blackwell (ingame).jpg|Forest Blackwell (ingame) F33FDCFF-163B-4A08-80A7-734BE66C458A.png|In LEGO Dimensions Appearances * LEGO City Undercover * LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins * LEGO Dimensions References Category:City Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures